Norm McFarlanecules
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "Hercules" Cast *Baby Hercules - Young Burnie (ToonMarty Minis) *Young Hercules - Burnie (ToonMarty) *Adult Hercules - Norm McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) *Megera - Ashley (Chuck's Choice) *Philocetes - Wilye Burp (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Baby Pegasus - ??? *Adult Pegasus - Dumbo *Hades - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Pain and Panic - Wade Duck and Roy Rooster (Garfield and Friends) *Zeus - Darkwing Duck *Hera - Morgana (Darkwing Duck) *Ares, God of War - Boris (Balto) *Apollo, God of the Sun - King Julien (Madagascar) *Aphrodite, Goddess of Love - Shimmer (Shimmer and Shine) *Gods - Various Characters *Amphytryon - The Red Guy (Cow and Chicken) *Alcmene - Dakota Koder (Fresh Beat Band of Spies) *Hermes - Woody Woodpecker *Nessus - Tublab (The Legend of Tarzan) *The Fates - Themselves *The Muses - Themselves *Demetreus The Pot Maker - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *The People of in Thebes - Themselves *Pain and Panic (as Boys) - Phineas and Ferb *Pain and Panic as Female Horse - ??? *Rabbit Pain - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Gopher Panic - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Bird Pain - Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) *Bird Panic - Dinker (The Fox and the Hound) *Cerberus, the 3 Headed Dog - Cerberus (What a Cartoon!) *Chariot Driver - Leo Lionheart (The Lionhearts) *Sun Dial Seller - Wally Walrus (Woody Woodpecker) *End-of-the-World Man - Duckman *Meg's Ex-Boyfriend - Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs) *Painter - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Boys with Frisbee - Bobby and Gerald (Harvey Street Kids) *The Hydra - Sandworm (Beetlejuice) *The Titans - The Monstars (Space Jam) *The Cyclops - Zombie Pig Monster (Tales from the Crypt) Scenes *Norm McFarlanecules - Part 1 How it All Began *Norm McFarlanecules - Part 2 Darkwing Duck and Morgera's Baby Shower/The Arrival of Negaduck *Norm McFarlanecules - Part 3 Negaduck's Lair *Norm McFarlanecules - Part 4 Baby Norm McFarlane Gets Kidnapped *Norm McFarlanecules - Part 5 The Trouble with Strenght *Norm McFarlanecules - Part 6 "Go the Distance" *Norm McFarlanecules - Part 7 Darkwing Duck, Norm McFarlane and Dumbo Reunite *Norm McFarlanecules - Part 8 Norm McFarlane and Dumbo Meets Wilye Burp *Norm McFarlanecules - Part 9 Wilye Burp's One Last Hope *Norm McFarlanecules - Part 10 Norm McFarlane Meets Ashley (Part 1) *Norm McFarlanecules - Part 11 Norm McFarlane Meets Ashley (Part 2) *Norm McFarlanecules - Part 12 Norm McFarlane Meets Ashley (Part 3) *Norm McFarlanecules - Part 13 The City of Thebes *Norm McFarlanecules - Part 14 The Battle Against Sandworm (Part 1) *Norm McFarlanecules - Part 15 The Battle Against Sandworm (Part 2) *Norm McFarlanecules - Part 16 The Battle Against Sandworm (Part 3) *Norm McFarlanecules - Part 17 "Zero to Hero" *Norm McFarlanecules - Part 18 What is Norm's Weakness *Norm McFarlanecules - Part 19 Not a True Hero Yet *Norm McFarlanecules - Part 20 Ashley Make her Move *Norm McFarlanecules - Part 21 Romance in the Air *Norm McFarlanecules - Part 22 "I Won't Say I'm in Love"/Princess Quits/Wilye? *Norm McFarlanecules - Part 23 Wilye's Revelation *Norm McFarlanecules - Part 24 A Deal is Made *Norm McFarlanecules - Part 25 Negaduck Unleased the Titans *Norm McFarlanecules - Part 26 Clash of the Titans (Part 1) *Norm McFarlanecules - Part 27 Clash of the Titans (Part 2) *Norm McFarlanecules - Part 28 Clash of the Titans (Part 3) *Norm McFarlanecules - Part 29 Norm McFarlane Saves Ashley *Norm McFarlanecules - Part 30 Norm McFarlane Ascends/"A Star is Born" *Norm McFarlanecules - Part 31 End Credits Movie used *Hercules Clip used Gallery Norm mcfarlane by akmalfikri123-dbb1d3u.jpg|Norm McFarlane as Hercules Ashley by akmalfikri123-dbb0qvf.jpg|Ash as Megera Wylie Burp-0.jpg|Wylie Burp as Phil Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Pegasus Negaduck.jpg|Negaduck as Hades Wade Duck .jpg|Wade Duck as Pain Roy Rooster.jpg|Roy Rooster as Panic Darkwing Duck.jpg|Darkwing Duck as Zeus Morgana.jpg|Morgana as Hera Boris in Balto.jpg|Boris as Ares, God of War King Julien (All Hail King Julien).png|King Julien as Apollor God of Sun Shimmer from Shimmer and Shine.png|Shimmer as Aphrodite, Goddnes of Love Tublat.jpg|Tublat as Nessus Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Demetreus The Pot Maker Image-5.jpg|The People of in Thebes as Themselfs Phineas & Ferb.jpg|Phineas and Ferb as Pain and Panic (as Boys) Bugs Bunny in Tweety's High-Flying Adventure.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Rabbit Pain Gopher.jpg|Gopher as Gopher Panic Mr-boomer-the-fox-and-the-hound-4.85.jpg|Boomer as Bird Pain Mr-dinky-the-fox-and-the-hound-3.32.jpg|Mr. Dinky as Bird Panic leo_Lionheart.png|Leo Lionheart as Chariot Driver Wally walrus by ohyeahcartoonsfan-da2rasy.jpg|Wally Walrus as Sun Dial Seller Daffy-duck-bugs-bunny-97.jpg|Daffy Duck as Painter Bobby the elder.png|Bobby Gerald (LADLCH).jpg|and Gerald as Boys with Fisbes Sandworm in Beetlejuice - The Animated Series.png|Sandworm as The Hydra Monstars.jpg|The Monstars as Titans pic-three.jpg|Zombie Pig Monster as The Cyclops Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs